The Lord of Nightmares
by Lavey1917
Summary: a crossover between Yume Nikki and my own story: The Last Propheth


**The Last Prophet: The Lord of Nightmares**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

This story begins, like many others, in a stupid way and in a bed.

* RIIIIIIIING! *

?: Marcus ...

Marcus: Hmmmmm ...

? : MARCUS!

Marcus: Hmmmmmm!

?: GET UP PIECE OF SHIT!

Marcus: is needed so much noise?

? : It's not my fault you're such tosser

Well, that incurable hysteric is Zoe, my girlfriend at that time, and yes, she always is like this after sex. Why I stand it? She has an ass to die

Marcus :…( Why don´t you suck my dick)

Oh yeah she was also excellent sucking it, but at this point of the relationship her post-sex hangover made my balls square and I was dying to break with her. But I was still looking for the right moment. Breakfast and the travel to work through with a silent and stain as uncomfortable as maddening.

Finally and castratelly we came to the central headquarters of the crimson hand, the giant building only fucked more the things. Bah!, when didn´t the work don´t fuck more the things?

Zoe:..Marcus…

But for that there are the girls, no?

Marcus: Hmm?

Zoe: *sigh*nothing, only that yesterday I met with Esteban, my ex, and well… talked, drunk a coffee (and you kissed)and I want to come back with him.

Marcus: Well, just do it

Zoe: …Ohhh, it´s ok?

Marcus: yeah, I say, ours wasn´t more that some hot nights, isn´t it?

She was obviously surprised of how easily was the situation, just like me, only that I didn´t made that so obvious

Zoe: jeje well Marcus, I´ve to work, see you later

Marcus: yeah, goodbye

Zoe: goodbye

Marcus…jeje-Oh yeah, there are some days that – I´m fucking great

And finally freed from my cancine relationship, with lately had become a grain in my ass, I turn to the logistics room where sure my boss, Arphan, would give me some work to don´t be vaguing all the day, I don´t know why but in that moment I felt that it would be something big, really big.

Marcus: Hellooooooo!-Whole I was in some of the happiest moments of my life all were with a face really serious-Hey, for who is the funeral?

Arphan: For no one, but we are really busy, and we need you to go to this position now-and he pass me a paper

Marcus: well, wait I eat something and…

Arphan: NOW!

Marcus: Okeeeeeey

The better was obeying, when the people Works too much and don´t have sex, the apocalypse can be unleashed. So I decided to see where was the place, a base in the middle of the world´s ass, but at least it wasn´t very far from the capital. I get a jeep to make this shit quick and launch

After passing thought the traffic and the rugged landscape of shit that made my wish to launch quietly went to shit, BECAUSE WERE THREE PM!When I finally came the place was just an abandoned base. Or maybe not, i mean, Who would decorate his base with cobwebs, trash and other shits(I´m not going to clean this), going into the base I saw a guy on the floor (is he sleeping?)But he was just a corpse (yes, the eternal dream), going a little more I found a room where was a guy gagged to a chair, and how I am a good guy I was unleashing him

*PUM!*

Marcus: what …the fuck?

The fucking corps of before was just playing dead and yard literary a stick in my head, but be on the floor made the things more easily to dislocate his knee with a kick .When Igot up to return him to the eternal dream I realized that the other fucker ready to sodomize magically unleashed himself and was holding a gun

Marcus: Believe me, this is going to hurt you a lot more than me

*BANG!*

The shot went just to the heart, no possibilities to survive

*Slash*

Marcus: good shot, bad for you that no one had told you that I HAVE NO HEART!, now or you tell me who send you or I cut the other arm

?:I think that I can answer it…*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!*

6 magnum caliber shots destroys all my joints, leaving me like Jesus with the floor as a cross and 5 centimeters holes as nails

Marcus: YOUUUUUU! FUCKING TRAITOR!

?:I´m sorry Marcus-and to finish to fuck it, he sticks a syringe in my neck-but the only one to blame is you

Marcus: UGH!...piece…OFSHIT!...I´ll kill you… Arphan…son of a bitch… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I don´t know how time I slept and where I went but something was clear, the nightmare had just begun


End file.
